Pinnochio's Blessing
by 2remember
Summary: All she wanted was to be a real girl, just for one night... Rated for adult situations rerated 10.12.06


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, particularly the characters taken from the manga and animated series, 'Negima!'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Good night," she said to him at the end of the evening.

"Good night to you too," he replied before he scampered off.

She sighed, and daydreamed until she got home. It had been a good evening, with much drinking and laughter. The Mistress was in a particularly good mood tonight, and got in an even better one as the drinking wore on. There would be Hell to pay in the morning, but the price seemed right at the time.

As her Mistress drank her fill and had her fun, she had sat drinking with, for lack of a better term, her boyfriend. They had been together for a little while now, and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. They had much the same situation, in that they were totally misunderstood by their friends. It seemed that only the other really knew how they felt.

As they got to know one another better, she started feeling something she had never felt before, infatuation, possibly the first tendrils of love. When she first felt it, she couldn't believe it. She wasn't alive; she wasn't capable of feeling these things! But the sensations she felt belied that thought. On impulse one night, she kissed him before they parted. He looked at her in shock for a moment, then returned the kiss, longer and deeper. Her mind just about exploded when he did; not only did she feel this, but so did he, and he reciprocated her feelings! And knowing that brought about another new feeling in her, desire.

Since then, they tried to steal a few private moments to explore their newfound feelings, but it was hard. She had to remain close to the Mistress at all times, and the Mistress didn't totally trust her boyfriend. When they could steal a few minutes alone, they made the best of the situation they could.

In her existence, she had wanted a lot of things, riches, fame, glory, all that crap. Now, all she wanted was to be a real girl, if only for one night. If she could cry, she would have wept buckets in the night, longing for that and his touch.

Tonight, however, hope blossomed on the horizon, like the rising sun. As they were cuddling this evening, he told her, "hey, I think I've found a way to solve our little problem."

"Ooo, what is it," she eagerly replied.

"I think I've found a spell that will give you what you need. It's called Pinocchio's Blessing. It will turn an inanimate object into a person for one day. All we have to do is get to the Resort and we're set!"

"I can't wait!" she replied, "when do we do it?"

"Tomorrow, before the training session," he told her.

* * *

Tomorrow came and so did he. She eagerly counted the hours until his arrival, wishing she could speed time up so he would be there. Finally, an hour before the Mistress would arrive home for the day's training, he stole into the house. Together, they went down to the Resort and entered.

As soon as they materialized on the landing platform, she leaped up and ran towards the tower.

"C'mon! Let's hurry it up! I can't wait any longer!" she cried out to him.

Snickering, he ran across the bridge and joined her at the top of the tower. He gave her a quick little kiss to tide her over, then drew a magic circle on the roof. He had her lay down in the center of the circle, then went over the incantation in his mind once again. Finally satisfied that everything was ready, he began his recitation of Pinocchio's Blessing.

She felt strange as the magic flowed around her and into her. She was intimate with the feeling of magic, since it was such a part of her life, but this was different. She felt the magic radiate out from her mind, into her chest, her torso, her arms, her legs, her feet, her hands. She felt a tingling sensation all over her for a moment, then it subsided and other sensations took their place.

She felt pressure on her back, something hard was pressing against it. Then she realized, it was the roof! She actually felt the roof against her back. She moved her hand across the surface, and the wondrous sensation of its rough surface filled her mind. Carefully, she sat up and looked herself over. She still looked the same as she always had, and she was still dressed the same, but she was different. Smooth skin replaced the disconnected limbs and joints she once had. She actually had fingers that worked, toes that wriggled!

"It worked!" she shouted triumphantly. He just stood outside of the circle, smiling at the joy she was getting from the most basic and simple part of life.

He shimmered a moment as he too changed. Then he held out his hand to her and said, "and this is only the beginning, kiddo. We've got the whole day, and a lot to do. So how 'bout it?"

She got up and walked over to him, took his proffered hand and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss.

"Yes we do, my love," she purred, "and I don't want to waste a minute of it."

* * *

Evangeline A. K. McDowell was tearing her house apart when Negi Springfield came by for his training that day.

"Ah, master? Is everything alright?" he asked from the doorway, not entirely sure he wanted to enter.

"No, it's not!" Eva shouted in reply, "I've still got a hangover from last night and Chachazero's gone! I can't find her anywhere!'

Evangeline's other servant, Chachamaru, stood off to one side. "You did not leave her out after last night," the robot said, "and there is not enough magic present here for her to animate herself. You did not have her at any time during the day when I was not with you, did you?"

"No!" the vampire replied, "and I can't think of anywhere she could be! Well, there's nothing to be done about it now, we'll have to do without her today."

With that, the three set off to the basement of her house, where Evangeline's Resort was stored. They stood before the opening, and after a few seconds were transported inside.

* * *

They spent the day frolicking on the beach. The entire time, her mind was bombarded by the sensations she was feeling, the sun, the sand, the water. But none of it was as intoxicating as his touch, as his kiss.

The tastes of the food they were eating intrigued her, as the true taste of the wine they drank. They sat close together in the shade as they ate, looking out onto the water.

"I never knew that there was anything like this," she said, "I don't know if I can go back to what I was now; I never want to lose this feeling."

"Unfortunately, there's not a lot I can do about it," he told her, "come tomorrow, you'll be back to normal, and we'll be back in the same old boat again."

"Then I don't want to wait any longer," she said, pulling him into her embrace.

She thought that nothing could surpass what she had felt and experienced today. She changed her mind after the first time they made love together.

* * *

"When I catch up with her, I'm going to rip her head off and put it back on upside down," Evangeline muttered as they walked into the tower. As they walked down the stairs, Eva, Negi and Chachamaru started hearing noises; someone else was in the resort. As they got closer, the noises got definitely louder, and more erotic. Negi wasn't entirely sure what he was hearing, but given Evangeline's reaction to the sound, he was definitely getting some kind of picture in his mind, and his face was getting red as a result.

"I can't believe it! One of those idiot girls has brought a guy here for a roll in my bed!" Eva was fuming now, "I'm going to turn the both of them into rats, then I'm gonna skin them alive!"

She stormed down the last few steps to her bedroom and turned into the doorway, clearly ready to make her displeasure known before she zapped the miscreants. But when she looked upon the scene, she froze. She stood framed in the doorway, her eyes wide in disbelief. Negi and Chachamaru joined her, and saw what surprised her.

There was a couple in Evangeline's bed, and they were obviously making love. The girl had her head and arms thrown back, and her eyes were closed in ecstasy, hands gripping the headboard for dear life. The boy was lost in the sensations he felt, and they both sang out their pleasure to the universe. After a moment, their congress finally reached a crescendo, and he collapsed in her arms. They cuddled close for a moment, basking in the afterglow, then the girl opened her eyes.

"Mistress!" Chachazero cried out from the bed, "you're early!"

The girl was doll sized, but clearly human. She looked just like Chachazero, minus the antenna ears.

The boy then added, "big brother, it isn't what it looks like! Well, it is what it looks like but..."

"Chamo!" Negi said.

Looking closer, the boy was as small as Chachazero was, and was covered in a fine white fur. Instead of a nose, he had a small snout like an ermine. Instead of ermine ears on the top of his head, though, he had pointed ears on the side. He still had his tail, which was wrapped somehow around Chachazero's waist.

"Heh, heh," Chamo said, "I always said I was an ermine _elf_. Hey, even elves have needs!"

Evangeline was beside herself, "I... Don't... Freakin'... Believe It!"

"It seems that Chachazero has acquired a libido," Chachamaru said, "may I have one too, Mistress?"


End file.
